I01 Interference
by ccmal
Summary: Problems arise during Laura and Almanzo's courtship. First story in the Interference trilogy
1. Chapter 1

**Interference**

LHOP inspired fan fiction by Cheryl C. Malandrinos

Disclaimer: I do not own the Little House on the Prairie television series, book series, or any of the characters.

**Note: This story is about Laura and Almanzo's courtship. To give the story a more realistic feel, I have used some of the happenings and characters from the _Laura Ingalls Wilder, Parts 1 & 2 _episodes. **

Laura and Almanzo were arguing outside of the Feed & Seed.

Almanzo used his nickname for her when he spoke. "Beth…all I know is what Eliza Jane told me."

"What about what I've told you? It was nothing!"

"It certainly didn't look like nothin to my sister!"

"Perhaps that's because Eliza Jane wishes it were something!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means she will stop at nothing to get us to call off our engagement."

"That's not true Beth."

"Yes, it is Manly," Laura insisted. "You know that she's against us getting married. She's never liked me."

Almanzo was stuck between the two women. His older sister, Eliza Jane had always been there for him; especially since they struck out on their own, left New York and made their way to Walnut Grove, Minnesota. They lived together in a house outside of town.

Laura, his betrothed had a temper to match her reddish brown hair. They had been friends since the day she accidentally called him "Manly." But one day that friendship blossomed into love and he asked Laura to be his wife.

Almanzo lowered his voice. "She's just lookin out for me."

"Well, then maybe you should tell her that's my job now!" Laura turned away and stomped off towards home. Almanzo stood there shaking his head and dreading going home to Eliza Jane.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Almanzo yanked on the reins and spoke a firm, "Whoa." He unhitched his horses from the wagon and led them to the barn. When he came back out, Eliza Jane was waiting for him.

"So Mannie, did you ask her about it?"

"Yes I did Sis," he answered in exasperation.

"And what did she have to say for herself?"

"She said it was nothin."

"I know what I saw Almanzo."

"Sis, I'm really tired right now. Can we talk about this later?"

"She's going to make a fool out of you."

"Since I'll be the fool, I guess I should be the one worried about it."

He walked into the house, leaving an angry Eliza Jane outside. As she entered the house in search of her brother she began screaming, "Almanzo James Wilder, don't you talk that way to me. If it weren't for me you would still be in New York."

"And I suppose my being here has nothin to do with you wantin the strength and security of a man around the place," Almanzo snapped back.

"If that's all I wanted, I would have asked Royal to come out west."

"You wouldn't have asked Royal. The two of you never saw eye to eye on anythin. Besides, Royal would never have let you rule the roost. You wanted your younger brother here so you could boss me around like when we were kids."

"That's not true Mannie," Eliza Jane said in a much softer tone. "I'm just…I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Sis, you don't need to do that anymore. I'm twenty-six years old. I can look out for myself…and soon I'll have a wife to take care of me too."

Eliza Jane frowned at the mention of Laura. "She's not right for you. Don't you want someone older who knows her own mind? Laura's too young to know what she wants."

Almanzo stepped towards her and pointed his finger at her in anger. "Laura was right. She told me, but I couldn't believe it." Almanzo stood in front of his sister, his finger still in the air, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're tryin to get us to call off the engagement."

"Now why would I want to do that?" she asked demurely.

"Because you don't like her."

"That's ridiculous."

"No it's not. Every time I asked Laura here for supper you were too busy to join us. The night I asked you to her folks' place you had papers to grade. And when I told you we were gettin married all you could muster was 'that's nice.'"

"You're making too much of this, Mannie."

"I don't think so." Almanzo put on his hat and turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Eliza Jane asked.

"To see Laura; I have to apologize. We're gettin married Eliza and there's nothin you can do about it."

Almanzo left the house and slammed the door behind him. Eliza Jane stared at the closed door. 'None of this would have happened if it weren't for Laura', she thought.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

On his way to the Ingalls farm Almanzo stopped in the meadow to pick some wildflowers. As he approached in his wagon, he saw Laura's pa working outside. His wagon came to a stop beside Charles. Almanzo jumped down from the wagon and grabbed the flowers off the seat.

"Afternoon Mr. Ingalls."

"Afternoon Almanzo," Charles replied.

"Laura inside?"

"She sure is. She came home hoppin mad. Did you two have a fight?"

"Not really a fight, more like a difference of opinion."

"Why the flowers then?"

"Because her opinion was right."

Charles chuckled. "Come on inside. I'll get her for you."

The two men made their way into the house. "Half-pint," Charles called up the ladder into the loft.

"Yes Pa?"

"Almanzo's here to see you."

"I'll be right down," Laura said as she checked her face in the mirror.

Almanzo smiled when he saw her. "Hi Beth."

"Hi Manly."

"Can I…uh…talk to you outside for a minute?"

Laura looked at her pa and then to her ma who was standing in the kitchen. "Sure."

Almanzo opened the door for her and they went down to the creek.

"These are for you," he said, handing her the flowers.

Laura smelled them. "What are these for?"

"You were right; my sister is tryin to break us up. I should have listened to you. But I just…I love you so much…the thought of you with another man drives me crazy Beth."

Laura moved closer to him. She looked up with a tilt of her head and smirked. "Manly, you're the only one for me…since the day we met."

Almanzo held her in a tight embrace. They kissed and the anger between them melted away.

"Would you like to stay for supper?" asked Laura.

"Thanks, but I have to settle things with my sister. I won't have her interferin in our lives."

Almanzo gave her a quick kiss and walked over to his wagon. They said goodbye and he left for home. Laura stood there watching him disappear, worried about what would come next.

----- ----- ------ ----- ----- -----

Almanzo let the horses take it slower than usual. He needed to collect his thoughts before reaching home. After he unhitched the team and tended to the horses, he was ready to face his sister.

He found Eliza Jane in the kitchen making supper. "Hi Sis."

"Oh, hello Almanzo. I wasn't sure you would be here, but I made plenty just in case," she replied without turning around.

"Thanks. Listen, I want to apologize for how I spoke to you earlier." Almanzo walked over to the sink and turned her around to face him. "But you have to realize that I love Beth, and no one is gonna stand in the way of our gettin married…not even you."

"Don't be ridiculous Almanzo! Marry whoever you like; just don't come back to me when Laura decides she'd rather marry someone else."

"Don't you think she loves me?"

"I think Laura "thinks" she loves you. But as soon as another attractive young man shows interest in her, she'll think she loves him too."

"How can you say that after all we've been through?"

"Exactly. When Laura's father told her she had to wait until she was eighteen to get married you asked her to make a choice…and she chose her father. How long before she chooses another man over you again?"

"That's not fair; we're talkin about her pa."

"But she was willing to give you up for his sake. What if he asks her to do it again…for good this time?"

"You don't know Charles Ingalls. It took a lot for him to change his mind and let us get married next year. He won't go back on his word."

"Unless Laura asks him to as a way to break off your engagement."

"The only one tryin to break off the engagement is you!" Almanzo screamed.

"Like I said Mannie; do what you want but don't come crying to me later."

"Sis, I appreciate all the help you've given to me, especially since we've been out west, but I won't be guilted into givin up the woman I love."

Eliza Jane looked at her younger brother. The anger in his face almost frightened her, but she wasn't about to back down.

"I'm leavin," Almanzo stated.

"What?"

"I'm movin out. I'll live at the hotel until the weddin."

"That's ten months from now!"

"I know. As much as I love you and respect your opinions, you're wrong on this one. I can't live here knowin how you feel about Laura. I'll get my clothes together and then take the wagon into town. I'll come by in the mornin to pick you up for school and bring you home if you need me to. But one word about Laura and you'll have to find someone else to drive you."

"That will be fine," Eliza Jane replied, too stunned to say anything else.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

The next morning Almanzo stopped Laura on her way to school. He asked her to go for a drive. They went out to the lake where he had proposed to her. He told her the whole story.

"Manly, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. That day when Tom Dobkins offered me a ride home, I didn't think anything of it. I had no idea it would end up with you leaving the house."

"It's for the best. Eliza Jane and I need to lead our own lives."

"But how can you afford to stay at the hotel, pay for meals and save enough for us to get married."

"Don't worry, it'll all work out."

"I'm not worried."

"What then?" Almanzo asked with a smile.

"I just…I just can't wait to be Mrs. Almanzo James Wilder," Laura said with a thrill. "And I wouldn't want anything to get in the way of that."

"Nothin will. Trust me." Almanzo pulled her into an embrace.

As she melted into his arms, she felt his soft kiss on the top of her head and she replied, "I do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been a long winter. A series of blizzards had blown through Minnesota blanketing the prairie with white powder. Not one to be deterred by the elements, Almanzo had tied the horses up to a sleigh and traveled out to the Ingalls farm on occasion to take Laura for rides. Neither of them ever brought up the subject of Eliza Jane.

Springtime finally came to the prairie, and with it thoughts of purchasing land to build a house for Laura and Almanzo to call home. Almanzo wanted something perfect for Beth and him to live out their lives. He was happy in Walnut Grove and he had no intention of moving again.

While Almanzo and Laura were out driving one day, she asked him how his search was going.

"I'm plum frustrated by it Beth."

"Why?" Laura asked with a smile.

"Cuz I just can't find exactly what I'm lookin for."

"What are you looking for?"

"I'll know when I see it Beth. I'll know when I see it…that little piece of heaven."

Laura laughed. "You sound just like my Pa. When we left the Big Woods and traveled over the raging Missouri River into Kansas, he said almost the same thing to Ma."

"I'm not sure if I should feel proud or insulted about being compared to your pa," Almanzo teased.

"Almanzo Wilder how can you say that?" Laura accused, pretending to be angry. "That same Charles Ingalls took such a liking to you that he's letting us get married a year before he planned. So you be nice," Laura pretended to scold. She reached up and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"I do owe him for that," said Almanzo with a crooked smile.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Days later Almanzo burst into the Walnut Grove schoolhouse. Laura, who received her teaching certificate last year, was going over a math lesson. Eliza Jane stood behind Laura with a sour expression on her face.

"Beth, I need you to come with me," Almanzo said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm in the middle of a class!"

"Oh Sis, can't she leave just this once, p-l-e-a-s-e?"

"Why don't you let me take over Laura?" Eliza Jane suggested; the sour expression now more pronounced.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes. Please go so I can get everyone back in order."

Almanzo walked over, grabbed Laura by the arm, and practically dragged her out to his wagon as the students laughed at the entertaining disruption to their otherwise boring day.

Manly took Laura to an open field and stopped the wagon. She watched him jump down and run up the hill. From the wagon seat she saw that at least half the land had been cleared for planting.

"Isn't this beautiful? Look at all this!"

"I…a…I guess it's very nice."

"Isn't it perfect?" Almanzo asked with a wide smile.

"Perfect for what?" a confused Laura responded.

"To be our own little piece of heaven."

A look of understanding came over Laura's face. "Do you mean…"

Almanzo shook his head. "I bought it today…all 80 acres. This is gonna be our home."

Laura hopped down from the wagon and ran to him. They hugged and smiled at each other as they reveled at the thought of owning their own land. The first step towards married life was complete.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Later that night, Almanzo and Laura sat down to supper with her family. Charles was happy that Almanzo had found what he was looking for. He understood the way Almanzo felt. But he also knew the risks. Charles sat at the table, smoking his pipe and reading the papers Almanzo had signed.

"I just wish you didn't stand to lose so much if your crop fails," Charles said with concern.

"I put up all the cash I had. It was the only way he would sell it to me," Almanzo replied.

Charles nodded. He understood where Almanzo was coming from. It was the life you accepted as a farmer – betting everything on a successful crop.

"Manly, how are you going to work at the Feed and Seed, take care of Eliza Jane's place and work our land?" Laura asked.

"I have a friend from Sleepy Eye comin to help out. Do you remember me tellin you about Harv Miller?

"The one who likes to make jokes?"

"Yeah, he'll be here tomorrow on the afternoon stage."

"I'm glad. I don't want you working too hard."

"I do have a big day tomorrow, so if you don't mind I'm gonna head home."

Laura and Almanzo got up and walked towards the front door.

"Almanzo," Charles said. "I'd like to talk to you outside for a minute."

"Sure Mr. Ingalls."

"I'll say my goodbyes here then," said Laura as she reached up and planted a small kiss on Almanzo's cheek.

He hugged her and said I love you before walking outside with Charles.

"Somethin on your mind Mr. Ingalls?"

"You know Son, I pay for everything cash on the barrel. And there's a reason I do things that way."

"Mr. Ingalls, I appreciate your concern, but…"

"Just here me out," Charles interrupted. Almanzo nodded. "When we first moved here, we didn't have much of anything. I traded work with Mr. Hanson for the lumber I bought to build the house. And by the time it was finished, we had no money left for a plow and seed. So I made a deal with Liam O'Neil at the Feed & Seed. I would rebuild the roof over the storage shed and stack the grain in exchange for what I needed. He made me sign a chattel mortgage. If I didn't complete the work in three weeks, O'Neil got my oxen."

Charles winced as he remembered his painful first season in Walnut Grove. He looked up at the night sky and then continued. "Things were going great. I had paid off Mr. Hanson and rebuilt the shed. All that was left was the stacking."

"What happened?" Almanzo asked.

"I was on a picnic with Caroline and the girls. I fell out of a tree and broke four ribs. Doc told me to stay in bed for two weeks."

"What did O'Neil do?"

"He took the oxen. Without them I couldn't plow the field. If Mr. Hanson and the men from town hadn't finished the work for me and forced O'Neil to turn over the oxen, I would have lost everything."

"But it all worked out in the end Mr. Ingalls."

"You're right Almanzo; but there were plenty of times it didn't. Taking risks is part of being a farmer. But it's hard enough being a farmer's wife, without us making it harder on them."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Almanzo was up before dawn the next morning; the words Charles spoke to him the night before were still ringing in his ears. Almanzo was determined to have a successful crop. He didn't want to be a disappointment to Beth or her father.

After working all morning at the new place, Almanzo drove his wagon back into town so he could get a bite to eat and wash up before the afternoon stage arrived. It would be great to see Harv Miller again. Harv and he had shared some good times while Almanzo lived in Sleepy Eye.

Almanzo thought about how different things were back then. He had asked Laura to marry him, but Charles insisted she wait until she was eighteen. In anger and frustration, Almanzo left Walnut Grove and moved to Sleepy Eye. Laura had refused to go with him. He left her and hoped to start a new life for himself.

His friendship with Harv was the only thing that helped Almanzo deal with living alone. Harv's jokes made him forget how lonely he was. He missed Laura, but his pride wouldn't let him go back to Walnut Grove and knuckle under to Charles' demands. It wasn't until Almanzo got a bad case of pneumonia that he realized how foolish his pride was. Charles had brought Laura to Sleepy Eye to take care of him. Almanzo knew then that he would wait two years or twenty years for Laura…because there was no one else in the world he wanted to be with.

Almanzo walked out onto the porch of Nellie's Restaurant to wait for the stage. He glanced over at the schoolhouse. Almanzo and his sister barely spoke to one another on the rides in and out of town these days. He hoped he could convince Harv to take over that job.

The sound of galloping horses made Almanzo turn around. The stage coach came to a stop and the door opened. A couple got down first. Almanzo tipped his hat at the woman and looked around her to find Harv stepping down from the stage.

"Harv! How are ya?" Almanzo smiled and slapped him on the back.

"Golly, it's good to see ya again Almanzo."

The driver tossed Harv his bag and then chirruped to his horses.

"I wasn't sure you were gonna come out here when I sent my letter."

"Aw, it's good to be out of the city for a while. Sleepy Eye ain't the same since you left Almanzo."

"Well, let's get ya settled in the hotel. Nellie and Percival Dalton run a nice place and Beth's ma does most of the cookin."

"Laura still as feisty as ever?"

"Feistier," Almanzo answered with a smile.

The two men made their way inside and Nellie showed Harv up to his room. Almanzo leaned up against the staircase.

"Is there something I can do for you Almanzo?" asked Percival.

"Nellie's just showin my friend Harv his room. But you know, I think I'll have a piece of pie and a cup of coffee. Might as well bring some for Harv too."

"Right away," Percival replied and headed off to the kitchen.

Nellie came downstairs and told Almanzo that Harv would be back in a minute. Almanzo thanked her and watched Nellie walk towards the kitchen. She seemed to lose her balance and leaned against a nearby table for support. Almanzo rushed to her.

"You okay Nellie?" he asked.

"I…I'm not sure. I feel kind of dizzy."

"Percival! Mrs. Ingalls!" Almanzo hollered at the closed kitchen door. "Sit down here," Almanzo said and pulled out a chair for Nellie.

Percival and Caroline burst through the kitchen door into the dining room.

"What's wrong?" they said.

"Nellie's not feelin right. She says she's dizzy."

"I'll get a glass of water," Caroline said and headed back to the kitchen.

Percival bent down next to Nellie and placed her hand in his. Caroline came back out with the water and told Nellie to drink it slowly, and then take a few deep breaths.

"How do you feel now?" asked Percival.

"Better, my love."

"I want you to go see Doc Baker."

"I don't think…" Nellie began.

"I mean it Nellie," argued Percival.

"Yes, my love. Right away."

Harv came back downstairs and asked what was going on.

"Still knockin em dead with your charms Harv," Almanzo chuckled. "Poor Nellie got all dizzy and had to sit down."

Harv laughed. "Well, someone's gotta do it; you're getting married."

"That I am."

"You said somethin in your letter about livin in town now."

"Let's go sit down and I'll tell you all about it."

The men found a table near the window and sat down. Almanzo told Harv everything that had happened with Eliza Jane.

"So I'd appreciate it if you could drive Eliza Jane home in my rig, and pick her up in the mornin and bring her to the school," Almanzo explained.

"Sure thing. I gotta go out there to do the chores anyway. What time does school let out?"

"Three o'clock."

"I better get on over there then."

"We'll go together and I'll introduce ya."

Almanzo paid the bill, told Nellie he hoped she was okay, and then the two men walked over to the schoolhouse.

"You'll get to meet Beth too," Almanzo said as they walked up the stairs. "She's been helpin Eliza Jane teach."

"Oh," Harv said in surprise. He looked at Almanzo. "How's that workin out?"

"Don't know. Beth doesn't talk about it."

Almanzo and Harv entered the schoolhouse and found Eliza Jane at her desk grading papers and Laura collecting books.

"Howdy Beth, Eliza Jane."

"Hi Manly," Laura said in a cheerful voice.

Eliza Jane looked up but did not respond. Harv and Almanzo looked at one another.

"Laura, this is Harv Miller."

"Hello Mr. Miller," Laura said with a smile as she shook Harv's hand.

"Please, it's Harv."

Almanzo and Harv walked up the front of the room.

"Sis, this is the man I was telling you about. This is Harv Miller."

"Mr. Miller," Eliza Jane said with a tone of dissatisfaction.

"Miss Wilder."

"Harv will be takin ya home and pickin ya up from now on. He'll do most of the work at your place too."

"That's fine. I'll be ready in a few minutes," Eliza Jane said curtly.

"Well I guess…a…we'll wait outside then," Almanzo said and slapped Harv on the arm with the back of his hand. They nodded at Laura and walked out, leaving the two women alone again.

"Anybody got a coat. I just felt a chill," joked Harv.


	3. Chapter 3

**Interference**

**Chapter 3**

Harv drove Eliza Jane home in Almanzo's wagon. Most of the drive was quiet. When Harv dared to speak to Eliza Jane, her answers were decidedly cool.

"So how do ya like livin out west?" Harv asked.

"It's better than New York."

"You must miss your folks."

"Yes, but I would rather live at the bottom of a well than move back east again," Eliza Jane replied and then looked up at the sky.

"If you don't mind my askin…" said Harv, "Where did you get that fiery red hair?"

Eliza Jane looked him in the eye for the first time since they left town. "Why do you want to know?" she asked with suspicion.

Harv swallowed hard. "Well…a…just cuz it's mighty attractive on ya."

Eliza Jane smiled and made a point to soften her tone before answering. "Thank you. I got it from my mother."

Harv stopped the wagon in front of the Wilder's house. Eliza Jane looked surprised.

"How did you know this was my place?" she asked.

"Looks just the way Manzo described it."

Eliza Jane blushed. "Oh, of course; how silly of me."

Harv stepped down from the wagon and reached up to help Eliza Jane.

"Thank you Mr. Miller."

"You're welcome Miss Wilder."

Eliza Jane started towards the house, but turned around to face Harv again.

"Mr. Miller, since we're going to be driving together so often…perhaps we could dispense with the formality."

Harv smiled. "Whatever ya say. You can call me Harv."

"Very good." She smiled back. "You may call me Eliza Jane."

"I'll do that." Harv glanced down at his feet. "I guess I should get to doin those chores. I'll be in the barn if you need anythin, Eliza Jane."

"Thanks. I'll let you know…Harv."

Eliza Jane walked up the front stairs and opened the door. She closed it behind her and leaned up against it to catch her breath. She placed a hand across her racing heart. 'A man has just called me Eliza Jane,' she thought.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

When he was finished, Harv said goodbye to Eliza Jane and then drove back into town. Almanzo was sitting down at a table when he entered the restaurant.

"Hullo Almanzo. I'll just wash up and then I'll join ya for supper."

Almanzo nodded. "How did it go at my sister's place?"

"Fine, just fine," Harv said as he walked up the stairs.

Ten minutes later, Harv came back down to the restaurant and joined his friend. Harv told Almanzo that he decided to rent a team and a wagon so Almanzo would be able to use his horses at the new place. The two men ate supper and talked about the day.

"Almanzo, does Eliza Jane have a beau?"

Manly laughed at Harv's question. "My sister?" He shook his head. "No, she's never had a beau."

"Why not?"

"Too bossy," Almanzo said with a twinge of annoyance. "No man wants to be pushed around by his own wife. It's bad enough she still treats me like a kid."

Almanzo piled a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. He stopped and then swallowed the mound whole as he looked up at Harv.

"Are you interested in Eliza Jane?" he asked Harv.

Caught off guard by the question, Harv stumbled through his answer. "No…no of course not. I…a…I just thought she might be jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what?"

"You and Laura. You said it yourself Manzo…she isn't keen on you two gettin married. Gotta be a reason."

"I figured it was just because Beth and Eliza Jane never got along."

"Then why is she mad at you too?"

"Well, I am the one marrying Laura."

Harv shook his head. "I think she's afraid of bein alone."

"You could be right Harv; but what am I supposed to do about that?"

"Find her a beau."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

A few days later, Laura and Almanzo drove out to the lake in his buggy. It was Sunday, so they took advantage of Manly's day off to enjoy a picnic.

"Do you think Harv's right?" Manly asked her.

"It's possible, I suppose. But after what happened between the two of you, I don't think Eliza Jane would admit it."

"Well suppose Harv is right about her not wanting to be alone; who in town would make a good suitor?"

The two of them ran down the very short list of eligible men in Walnut Grove. None of them seemed right for Eliza Jane.

"How about Harv?" Laura suggested.

"He's already said he's not interested."

"But was that the truth?"

"Why would Harv lie about somethin like that?"

"Because, he might not be comfortable admitting to _you_, that he likes her."

"Why on earth not?"

"Were you comfortable telling my pa you had feelings for me?"

"No…but that was your pa," Almanzo qualified.

"And you're Eliza Jane's brother and Harv's friend. I can think of at least a hundred people he would rather tell than you."

"Say you're right Beth…why hasn't Harv asked her out to supper or anythin?"

"He might be afraid you wouldn't like it."

"I guess."

"Can you at least talk to Harv and ask him if he'd be willing to take Eliza Jane out to supper every once in a while?"

"I don't see why not."

"She was used to having you around and now you don't go over there at all. She must be lonely."

"I've been busy. With workin at the Feed and Seed and tryin to get our crops planted, there hasn't been much time for visitin," Almanzo said defensively.

"I'm not finding fault Manly," Laura replied as she ran her fingers through his hair. "But maybe next weekend we should invite Harv and Eliza Jane with us on a picnic."

"Let me talk to Harv first."

"You know, even if Harv isn't interested in Eliza Jane, it would be nice for her to get out more."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

A few days later Almanzo worked up the courage to ask Harv to join Eliza Jane, Beth and him on a picnic the following Sunday. He almost felt guilty about interfering, after the heated exchange he had with his sister over her own interference.

Harv said he would pick up Eliza Jane and bring her to church and then they would follow Almanzo and Laura out to the lake after services. It seemed to Almanzo that Harv considered this request just to be another part of his job. Almanzo doubted he had plans to become Eliza Jane's first beau.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Sunday morning dawned sunny and bright. It was the end of May, and the weather would be warm enough for them to enjoy a leisurely drive without wraps or overcoats. As promised, Harv showed up early that morning to bring Eliza Jane to church. When Eliza Jane came to the door, Harv whistled. Eliza Jane put a hand to her cheek and blushed.

"You look mighty purty this mornin," said Harv.

"Why thank you," Eliza Jane answered with a wide grin.

"We should get goin," Harv said and put his arm out in front of her.

She wrapped her arm around his and they walked to the wagon. Harv helped Eliza Jane up into the wagon and they started out towards town. Eliza Jane was content that morning as she wandered through her mind. The new sage green dress she bought last week had caught Harv's eye. She wore a matching hat trimmed with lace and small pink flowers. It had cost her dearly, but Harv's reaction made it worth it.

"Are you okay?" Harv asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I asked if you were okay. You're awful quiet."

"I'm fine really. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing really," she answered and then smiled at him, hoping he would drop the matter.

Eliza Jane kept the conversation going until they reached town. She was determined that Harv wouldn't catch her daydreaming again. As Harv stopped the horses, Eliza Jane saw Laura and her family pulling up to the church. Harv helped Eliza Jane get down from the wagon and she excused herself to go talk to Laura.

"Good morning Laura," she said with a smile.

"Good morning Miss Wilder."

"I wanted to thank you for inviting Harv and me to join you this afternoon."

"I'm glad the two of you could come…and I thought it would be a good chance for you and Manly to catch up. He's been so busy working that he hasn't had time to visit."

"That would be nice." Eliza Jane paused and looked back at Harv. "I guess we'll see you after church then," she said and walked back to Harv without waiting for Laura's response.

Laura's mother, Caroline walked up alongside her daughter. "What did Miss Wilder want?"

"To thank me for inviting them today."

"Maybe she's changed her mind about you," said Caroline.

"I don't think so," Laura replied, watching Eliza Jane enter the church on Harv's arm. "She's not any nicer to me at school. I think she blames me for Almanzo leaving the house."

"Well, let's go inside. I'm sure the Reverend Alden will have some words of wisdom for you."

Laura followed her mother inside and took the seat behind her parents and baby Grace. Her younger sister, Carrie was already fidgeting in the seat. Laura gave her a stern look, which made Carrie try to control her nervousness. Laura looked across the aisle and saw Manly sitting with Eliza Jane. Harv Miller sat in an extra chair along the wall.

As always, Reverend Alden gave a thought provoking sermon. The congregation sang "Bringing in the Sheaves" before being dismissed.

After services, Laura followed her family outside, and waited next to their wagon for Almanzo. Reverend Alden stopped Eliza Jane and Harv as they walked out.

"How long do you expect to be in town Mr. Miller?" he asked.

"Don't quite know Reverend. Depends on how long Almanzo needs my help."

"Well I hope you'll consider making Walnut Grove your permanent home," Reverend Alden said with a smile.

"I hope you do too," Eliza Jane interjected.

Both men looked at her and she turned a bright shade of red.

"Well, wouldn't it be nice to leave city life behind? I know Almanzo loves having you here," she said, trying to recover from her embarrassment.

"I guess I never thought too much about it. Never been one to stay in a place for too long," Harv replied. "Good day Reverend."

Harv walked down the stairs with a less confident Eliza Jane behind him.

Once Manly was ready, Laura joined him in his buggy and the two couples headed out to the lake. Eliza Jane wrung her hands as Harv drove along.

"Is somethin wrong?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Well you better be careful not to rub the skin off your hands," he replied with a glance towards her lap.

Eliza Jane laughed along with him. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression earlier. I just wanted to let you know that I hope you like it here enough to stay."

"That's alright. I know you didn't mean nothin by it. I do like it here, but I haven't given no thought to callin it home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Interference**

**Chapter 4**

Harv and Almanzo stopped their rigs next to a grove of trees. They tied up the horses and helped the women down from their seats. Eliza Jane grabbed the picnic basket from the back of Harv's wagon and Laura and she went to find a soft, shady spot by the lake to set out the food. The men walked off in search of firewood, because as Harv joked, "If I don't get my coffee, I won't be able to drive back home."

The women laid everything out in silence. Laura was never quite sure what to say to her future sister-in-law, so she waited impatiently for Eliza Jane to strike up a conversation. But Eliza Jane seemed distracted and preoccupied.

Once they were finished, the women sat down and waited for Harv and Almanzo to return. Laura pretended to be interested in the cloudless, blue sky; but she was really praying for the men to come back soon. Eliza Jane still seemed to be mulling over something, but with sudden determination she looked over at Laura and broke the silence.

"Laura, may I ask you a question?" Eliza Jane asked politely.

Stunned by her pleasant tone all Laura uttered was, "Sure."

"How did you…I mean…what made…oh for goodness sakes!"

"Is something wrong Miss Wilder?"

"Oh no, no, no…I just," she began again. "How did you get my brother to notice you?" Eliza Jane blurted out.

Laura smiled. "I don't really know. But if I did, I would have done it a lot sooner."

Both women laughed.

"Why do you ask?"

Eliza Jane wrung her hands and could no longer keep eye contact with Laura. She felt so uncomfortable talking to her about it. Laura reached over and placed a hand on Eliza Jane's.

"What is it?" Laura asked with concern.

"It's Harv," Eliza Jane admitted, looking into Laura's young face. "We've driven home together several times now and he's always so nice and friendly and…and I want to be more than just nice and friendly. What should I do?"

Laura was surprised. She couldn't understand why a woman of Eliza Jane's age would ask a young girl such a question.

"Well, how did you do it with your other beaux?"

Eliza Jane hesitated before answering. "I've never had a beau. I've never even been close to having a beau."

Laura hoped Eliza Jane didn't notice her wide-eyed expression.

"I don't know what to do. Can you help me?" Eliza Jane pleaded.

"I'll try." Laura thought a moment and then asked, "Did you tell Harv you liked him?"

"Gracious no! I could never be as bold as that," Eliza Jane blushed.

"I mean no disrespect Miss Wilder, but don't you think it was a very bold move to leave your family and come out west?"

Eliza Jane paused to think. "I guess you're right Laura. I never thought of it that way."

"The trip out west has broken more than one man Miss Wilder; but here you are still thriving a year and a half later."

"But how much longer will I survive out here? Once Almanzo's gone, I'll be all alone. What if I have to go crawling back to my family?"

"Is that what's been bothering you?" Laura asked in surprise.

"Yes," a somber Eliza Jane answered as she fiddled with the string on her handbag.

"Why would you be all alone? Almanzo and I are only going to live a few miles down the road."

"I know, but you'll be busy getting your home in order and he'll be preoccupied with taking care of the place."

Laura put a hand on Eliza Jane's shoulder. "But we'll never be too busy to make time for family. I can't believe you would even think such a thing."

The older woman blushed again. She was suddenly ashamed of the way she had treated her future sister-in-law. "Oh Laura, can you ever forgive me? I've been so awful to you."

"I have to admit I couldn't imagine what I did to make you dislike me so."

"I don't dislike you. I felt threatened. I saw your marriage to Almanzo as an end to my closeness with him."

"Miss Wilder, I couldn't possibly come between the two of you; nor would I want to."

They both smiled and Laura reached over to hug Eliza Jane.

"Now about Harv…" Laura began.

Almanzo and Harv were on their way back when they caught sight of the two women chatting with smiles on their faces.

"Well I guess they don't hate each other anymore," laughed Harv.

Almanzo just stared at them, too shocked to speak.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Three weeks passed. Almanzo moved back home with Eliza Jane now that she patched things up with Laura. He enjoyed their evening chats, sitting by the fireplace and sipping tea.

On the way home from the picnic, Harv asked Eliza Jane if she would like to have supper the next evening. She eagerly agreed. They both enjoyed it so much that Harv and Eliza Jane had eaten supper together almost every evening since then. Eliza Jane hadn't taken all of Laura's advice. She decided to wait until Harv declared his feelings for her, before opening up about how she felt.

Her evenings had become so enjoyable that Eliza Jane couldn't imagine ever going back to how things were before. Most of all, she loved the wagon rides home. She sat tall and proud next to Harv as the dusk turned into night.

This evening had been particularly nice. They met at the restaurant around five o'clock and Harv told her all about his early days. He didn't seem to joke around as much as usual. Eliza Jane shared some stories about growing up on the farm in New York. But secretly she hoped that Harv's change in mood meant he was going to tell her he loved her.

They had talked so much during supper that they didn't leave the restaurant until after seven-thirty. Harv was quiet for most of the ride home; something Eliza Jane wasn't used to.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I was just thinkin."

"About what?"

He smiled and glanced over at her. "How much I enjoy our gettin together."

"So do I," Eliza Jane smiled and then turned away in embarrassment.

"I'm so glad Manzo suggested I ask ya to supper."

The smile left Eliza Jane's face. She put her hands over the reins and yanked hard, giving a firm, "Whoa!" to the team. As the wagon stopped, a puzzled Harv looked up into Eliza Jane's angry face.

"What did you say?"

"All I said was that I was glad Manzo suggested I ask ya out to supper."

"Oh, did he now?" Eliza Jane's eyes were scrunched into tiny, glaring beads. Her mouth was puckered into a scowl.

Harv was almost afraid to say anything else. "Well sure…he thought ya might like the company. I don't think he meant anythin bad by it."

Eliza Jane's face went from angry to sad. How could she have been so foolish to believe that Harv loved her?

"So…you never would have asked me without Almanzo putting the idea in your head?" she asked.

"I never did think much about it. But I'm glad Manzo did, because you've been great company."

Eliza Jane's ego was deflated. She felt silly, ugly and insignificant. She looked down into her lap and began to fiddle with the strings on her handbag.

"Could you drive me home please?" she asked without looking up.

"That's where we were headed before ya stopped the horses," Harv chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. When she didn't respond, Harv prompted the team and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

He stopped the horses when they reached the Wilder place. Harv jumped down so he could help Eliza Jane off the wagon seat. She accepted his hand without looking at him and turned to go inside the house.

"Eliza Jane?" Harv called after her.

She turned around to face him.

"Are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tomorrow night. I have papers to grade," she replied in a soft monotone.

"Oh…well maybe the next night then."

"Maybe," she responded and headed up the stairs and into the house.

Without saying a word to Almanzo, who was sitting in the front room, Eliza Jane put her handbag down on the table and went into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

A confused Harv stood outside for a few moments, staring at the front door. He walked to the wagon, shaking his head. He drove back to town, still not sure what he said wrong.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

The next morning at recess, Laura walked over to the Feed & Seed to talk to Harv.

"Good mornin Laura," he said when he saw her.

Laura smiled. "Good morning Harv. I was wondering if Eliza Jane was sick today."

"Not that I know of. Why do ya ask?"

"She didn't come to school?"

"Really?" Harv removed his hat and scratched his head. "I spoke to Manzo this mornin. He said he drove her into town."

"Then where could she be?" a concerned Laura asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Interference**

**Chapter 5**

"I can't think of where she might go," Harv replied.

Laura took a moment to think about what should be done. "Harv, can you go out to Eliza Jane's place to see if she went back there?"

"Sure."

"If she isn't there, then go over to the new place and find Almanzo. I'm sure he'll want to know. In the meantime, I'll talk to some of the people in town to see if they spotted her."

"Okay. I'll let ya know if I find her."

"Thanks Harv."

Laura walked back to the schoolyard. She called two of the oldest girls over and asked them to assemble the class if she were late. Then Laura made her way over to the Mercantile. When she entered, Mr. Oleson's kind face greeted her.

"Hullo Laura."

"Hi Mr. Oleson."

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Did you see Miss Wilder this morning?"

"Yes I did. I was outside sweeping the porch when Almanzo came by in his rig. Funny thing though, he dropped her off by the bridge instead of in front of the schoolhouse."

Seeing Laura's look of concern, Mr. Oleson continued. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure yet. Miss Wilder never came to school today. I thought she might be sick, but Harv, and now you, said she was in town this morning. It's not like her to miss school or not tell anyone where she is."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Could you keep an eye out for her? Oh, and if you could ask anyone that comes in if they've seen her, that would be a big help too."

"I'll do that. I hope everything's okay Laura."

"Thanks Mr. Oleson."

Laura walked out and headed across the street. At the restaurant, the Daltons told Laura they hadn't seen Miss Wilder because they were waiting on customers. The man at the mill confirmed what Mr. Oleson had said. She wished her pa weren't out making a delivery.

She walked back to school. When she entered the little schoolhouse, she found the students whispering amongst themselves. She walked to the front of the room.

"Quiet down and take your seats please."

Laura waited for everyone to settle down before continuing. "Class, I have to ask you an important question, but please don't be alarmed. I'm sure everything is okay."

The students looked at one another and the whispering began again. Laura picked up the wooden ruler and rapped it on the desk.

"Class please. Did any of you see Miss Wilder in town this morning?"

A hand went up.

"Yes, Christie?"

"I didn't see her in town, but she passed by me in Mr. Wilder's wagon this morning on the road leading in."

"Thank you Christie. Anyone else?"

They shook their heads no.

"Now class, I don't…" Laura stopped when she saw Willie reluctantly raise his hand over the heads of the other students.

"What is it Willie?" Laura said with a tinge of annoyance.

"I…uh…I saw Miss Wilder this morning. After her brother dropped her off, she walked out of town."

"Do you know where she was going?"

"No, but she was carrying a bag."

"Are you sure Willie?"

"Sure, I'm sure. I was hiding out by the corner of the house eating a stick of licorice so Pa wouldn't see I was in the candy jar again."

The students laughed.

"Why didn't you say something right away?"

"I didn't want you to tell Pa about the licorice."

The students laughed again.

"Settle down class."

Laura thought a moment. "Class, I'm going to dismiss you early today."

A loud cheer filled the room. Laura motioned for them to quiet down.

"I want you to copy your homework off the board and then you are free to go."

After the students left, Laura hurried to tidy up and started out towards Almanzo's place. She ran into her pa along the way and told him what happened. Charles helped Laura onto the wagon seat and they drove out to find Almanzo and Harv.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Laura and Charles raced towards Almanzo's farm hoping to catch the men there. Laura knew something must be terribly wrong if Eliza Jane disappeared the way she did. She started to bite her fingernails, a nervous habit from her childhood.

Charles glanced over at her. "Since when did you start biting your nails again?" he asked.

Laura sighed. "Since my future sister-in-law disappeared and I think it might be my fault."

"How could it be your fault?"

Laura glanced at her hands that were now folded in her lap to keep from biting her nails. "If I tell you, will you promise not to say a word to anyone?"

"I promise Half-pint."

"Well, remember when Almanzo and I took Miss Wilder and Harv on a picnic a few weeks back…"

Charles nodded.

"She confided in me that she was interested in Harv and she asked me for help."

"What kind of help?"

"On how to get Harv to notice her. I felt kind of strange talking to her about it, but I suggested she tell Harv how she feels."

"I still don't see how Miss Wilder's disappearance is your fault."

"Well…what if she told Harv how she feels…but he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Oh," Charles said in recognition of Laura's plight. "So you're afraid she ran off because Harv told her he didn't care for her that way."

"Yes," a nervous Laura replied, looking again at her folded hands.

"You've learned an important lesson Half-pint; one-sided advice isn't always the best advice."

"Yes sir."

"I'm sure she'll be fine once she thinks it through."

"But Pa…Miss Wilder's _never_ had a beau. She thinks there's something wrong with her that keeps men away. What if Harv's rejection was too much for her to handle?"

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Harv caught up with Manzo at his new farm. Almanzo filled his canteen and was just about to hop in his wagon, when he saw Laura and Charles headed towards them. Charles tugged on the reins and stopped the horses.

"Afternoon Almanzo, Harv."

"Mr. Ingalls," they replied in unison.

"Any word on your sister yet?" Charles asked, looking at Almanzo.

"No sir. Harv didn't find her at our place. We were just goin to split up to try and find her."

"Willie told me he saw her heading out of town this morning with a bag," said Laura.

"But where would she go?"

"Almanzo, didn't you tell me your parents lived in Spring Valley?" asked Charles.

"Yes." Almanzo thought for a moment. "She could pick up the stage along the road and head to the train station in Sleepy Eye."

They agreed this was their best bet. The men decided to drop off Almanzo and Harv's rigs at the Wilder farm and then travel together to Sleepy Eye. Laura begged to go along.

"I think it's best if you stay here Half-pint. Miss Wilder could change her mind and come back."

"You're right Pa. Do you think I could stay at their place in case she shows up?"

"I don't like the idea of you being all alone out there."

"I could keep an eye on the place if you want," Harv replied.

Charles and Almanzo looked at one another and shrugged.

"It's not that I don't want to help find her…it's just that somethin happened last night. And I get the feelin she don't want to see me right now."

Almanzo's eyes took on a look of suspicion. "What happened?"

"Not sure really. One minute we were enjoyin each other's company and the next she got angry and wanted to go home."

"What were you talking about?" asked Laura.

"I told her I was glad that Manzo said I should ask her to supper. She got mad…I thought at Manzo. But then she asked me to take her home. We were supposed ta have supper tonight too, but she said she had papers to grade."

Laura and Charles shared a knowing glance.

"She never knew Almanzo had suggested it?" asked Laura

"Not til last night. Never seemed important. We were havin such a fine time together."

"We really need to get going Half-pint," Charles interrupted.

"Why don't I take your wagon Manly; that way you don't have to stop at home first."

"Good idea. Let's head towards town Mr. Ingalls. We can find out if anyone has seen her."

"Sure thing Almanzo."

"I'll stop by home and let Ma know. Then I'll go back to Miss Wilder's place."

"Thanks Half-pint," replied Charles.

"Good luck," Laura said. She waved as they drove off towards town.


	6. Chapter 6

**Interference**

**Chapter 6**

Almanzo and Charles raced to the Sleepy Eye train station. Halfway there a wheel broke and they wasted the better part of an hour repairing it. Charles chirruped the horses into a gallop to make up for the lost time. They hoped to catch Eliza Jane before the last train of the day pulled out.

It was almost five o'clock when they reached the station. Almanzo jumped off the wagon and ran to the platform. Charles followed closely behind him. There was no sign of Eliza Jane outside, so they went in to talk to the stationmaster.

"Excuse me," said Almanzo.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm lookin for someone. A woman in her thirties, tall, red hair and glasses. Have you seen her?"

The man eyed Almanzo suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

"She's my sister. I need to talk to her."

The man still wasn't sure he should give Almanzo any information. Charles walked up to the counter and greeted the stationmaster.

"Hello Hank."

"Afternoon, Charles. How ya been?"

"Just fine." Charles slapped Almanzo on the back. "Hank, I'd like you to meet my future son-in-law, Almanzo Wilder."

The man smiled. "Afternoon, Mr. Wilder. Didn't know you were a friend of Charles."

Almanzo nodded. "So did you see her?"

"She came through earlier and bought a ticket to St. Louis. The train left about fifteen minutes ago."

"St. Louis…are you sure?" Almanzo asked in surprise.

"Yep, the only one way ticket to St. Louis I sold today."

Almanzo turned around to face Charles. "Why would she go there?"

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

At the Wilder place, Harv finished the chores and went in to wash up. He found Laura in the kitchen preparing supper."

"Whatcha makin?"

"Fried chicken and beans. There's some leftover corn bread too."

"That's good, for a minute there I thought you were makin cinnamon chicken," laughed Harv.

"Very funny. Will that joke haunt me forever?"

"Well I ain't the one that used cayenne pepper instead of cinnamon."

"It kept Almanzo away from Nellie, didn't it?" laughed Laura.

"What a woman won't do for love."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

When Harv and Laura sat down to supper they prayed Eliza Jane would be found and that everyone would make it home safely.

"Harv, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Laura."

"How do you feel about Eliza Jane?"

Harv's eyes opened wide and he almost choked on his bite of chicken. Laura saw how uncomfortable he was and stared down into her plate. She wondered if she should share what Eliza Jane had told her. Eliza Jane would probably be angry at her later, but Laura decided her safety was more important than avoiding her wrath.

"I think I know why she left town," admitted Laura.

"What does your question havta do with that?"

"Harv, did you know that Eliza Jane has feelings for you…strong feelings?"

Harv dropped his fork and it clattered onto the plate. He stared at Laura for a moment while he tried to form his lips into words. All he could manage was a confused, "What?"

"She loves you. She told me the day we picnicked together."

"Why didn't she say somethin?" asked Harv.

"I think she was waiting for you," Laura replied. "She believes there's something wrong with her that keeps men away."

"That's nonsense."

"Not to her. She's never had a beau. You're the first man that's ever called her by her first name. Maybe she was scared to tell you because she didn't want you to turn her down."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, you've never said you cared for her. And when you told her Almanzo came up with the idea for you to ask her to supper, she might have thought you weren't interested at all."

"Gosh Laura, I must be stupid or somethin. I never knew she felt that way."

"But how do you feel Harv?"

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Nellie Dalton was working the switchboard when the call came in. "Walnut Grove," she answered.

"Nellie, it's Charles Ingalls."

"Hello Mr. Ingalls. Any luck finding Miss Wider?"

"She boarded a train going to St. Louis about half an hour ago."

"Oh my goodness. What will you do now?"

"It's too late to drive back. Almanzo and I will stay with Mary and Adam at the blind school and head home in the morning. Caroline isn't still there, is she?"

"No, she's not. She left right after school got out."

"Is there a way you can get a message to her…let her know what's going on?

"Certainly, I'll have Father go out to your place right away."

"Can you call Laura? She's over at Almanzo and Eliza Jane's place?"

"Of course I will."

"Thanks Nellie. By the way, how are you feeling?"

"Better. The morning sickness is gone, but Percival still does most of the cooking and serving. You would think I'm sick instead of pregnant."

Charles laughed. He remembered how nervous he was when Caroline was pregnant for Mary.

"Thanks again Nellie. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

The ring of the phone made Laura jump. She ran to pick up the receiver.

"Hello?" she said breathing hard.

"Oh hi Nellie." Laura crossed her fingers.

"He did?"

Harv stood next to Laura trying to figure out what Nellie was saying.

"She did? Why would she go there…Oh, I see."

Harv watched Laura's face for signs of what happened to Eliza Jane.

"Okay. Thanks for calling Nellie."

A concerned Laura put down the receiver and looked at Harv.

"Well…" he said.

"Eliza Jane is on her way to St. Louis."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

It was ten o'clock in the morning when Charles and Almanzo reached Walnut Grove. They stopped by the schoolhouse to talk to Laura. When she saw them come in, she sent the class out for recess. Once they were alone she hugged them. They heard the front door to the school open and turned around to find Harv Miller walking in with his hat in his left hand.

"Hope I'm not interruptin. I saw ya come in and thought I would see if ya had any good news."

"Come on in Harv," Almanzo said as he waved him in. "Nothin new. She's in St. Louis somewhere."

Harv nodded and looked away from Almanzo. He couldn't look him in the eye knowing he was the reason Eliza Jane ran off.

"I just don't understand why she went there when she doesn't know anybody in St. Louis," said Almanzo.

"That's probably _why_ she went there."

"What?" Laura, Charles, and Almanzo said together.

"Look, if ya just run off and left your home, would ya go someplace where they'd find you right away?"

"Harv's right," said Charles. "Do we know yet why she ran off?"

"I think it was cuz of me," admitted Harv.

"What makes ya think that?" asked Almanzo.

"Cuz Laura told me Eliza Jane is in love with me."

Charles shot a sharp glance at his daughter. She knew he was angry that she betrayed a confidence. She would have to deal with that later.

"My sister is in love with you?" replied a confused Almanzo.

"Manly, I know I shouldn't have told Harv, but I was afraid that Eliza Jane might do something silly. She didn't know you had asked Harv to take her out to supper, so she probably thought all along that Harv was interested in her. But when she found out that it wasn't Harv's idea, she might have thought he didn't care for her at all."

"I guess, but why would she run off?"

"Maybe she felt foolish."

"How are we going to find her?" asked Charles.

"Well I guess I'm goin to St. Louis tomorrow," said Almanzo.

"Manzo, you have too much to do here to take off to St. Louis…with the weddin and a new farm, you can't spend your time lookin for Eliza Jane. Sides, what would Laura do without you?" Harv joked.

"Well I can't ask Charles to do it; he's got his own family to take care of."

"I'll go. It's my fault she ran off…and I think the two of us need to talk. I don't have any ties here to keep me from goin to St. Louis. And I won't stop lookin til I find her."

They all looked at each other but no one wanted to speak. The children could be heard playing outside and Laura knew it was time to bring school to order.

After a few minutes Charles spoke up. "I agree that Harv should be the one to go. He's right; he doesn't have other commitments that would keep him in Walnut Grove. You can try to concentrate on the new place and Laura can keep teaching until Eliza Jane comes back."

"How will you know where to look?" asked Laura.

"I won't, but once I get there maybe I'll come up with a few ideas. St. Louis is a big place. She could hide anywhere."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

The next morning Almanzo drove Harv to the train station in Sleepy Eye. They talked on the platform for a moment..

"You'll call as soon as you can, won't you?" asked Almanzo.

"You can count on it. Trust me Manzo, I'll find her."

The two men shook hands and then Harv made his way up the steps. He found himself a window seat and pulled down the window.

"Take care of that beautiful girl of yours," Harv called to Almanzo.

"Take care of my sister," Almanzo replied.

Harv nodded and then he waved to Almanzo as the train began to pull out of the station. Almanzo watched the train until it went around the bend. Harv had never seen his friend look so scared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Interference**

**Chapter 7**

At four o'clock in the afternoon, Harv Miller stepped off the train in St. Louis. It had been a long ride and he was anxious to stretch his legs. St. Louis was intimidating to a farmer from Sleepy Eye. Carriages, people and wagons all moved faster in a city that size.

Harv walked along the platform and decided he should find somewhere to spend the night. He walked up to the conductor and asked him if he knew a good place to stay.

"I grew up here," the conductor said. "I lived on the corner of Main Street and First. Great place, St. Louis. There's two hotels on Main Street and the saloon is in between them, if you're interested."

"I was thinkin maybe somethin a little quieter," said Harv.

"Well then, Mrs. Masters has a boarding house halfway down Third Street. She's a wonderful woman, widowed. My brother and I used to hang out with her two boys when we were young."

"Thank ya kindly," said Harv as he nodded his head.

The conductor tipped his hat and went about his business.

Harv walked down Main Street. There were people everywhere – laughing, talking, and some fighting. A man was thrown out of the saloon onto the ground by Harv's feet. Harv helped the man up and continued along his way. He heard glass shattering behind him, but he didn't turn around to see what it was.

As Harv turned the corner onto Third Street the noise seemed to die down. He was thankful when he found the boarding house. He opened the gate and walked up to the front door. He removed his hat and then rapped on the door.

An elderly woman answered. "May I help you?"

"I was wonderin if ya had any rooms available, Ma'am."

"You're in luck. I do have one room left. Would you like to see it?"

"Please," said Harv.

The woman led Harv upstairs and showed him a modest but clean room. Harv told the woman it would be fine.

"Supper will be in an hour," she told him.

"Thank you Ma'am, but I havta go out for a while. I'll be back in a few hours."

"All right then. Just remember I lock the door at nine o'clock."

"I'll remember," said Harv with a tip of his hat.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Harv walked back down Third Street towards Main. He figured he would ask around about Eliza Jane before settling in for the night. He stopped by the General Store, but the owner said he hadn't seen anyone fitting her description. He asked the group of men sitting outside finishing up their game of checkers, but they had not seen her either.

As Harv continued his walk up and down Main Street asking local business owners if they had seen the tall, red-headed Eliza Jane, he realized for the first time how daunting his task was.

After three hours of searching, Harv decided to make his way back to the boarding house. The gas lamps were being lit as he turned off of Main Street. He prayed that he would find Eliza Jane soon. It seemed like St. Louis was big enough to swallow up anyone and make them disappear.

Mrs. Masters greeted him when he returned. "Are you hungry? There are some leftovers in the kitchen I could whip up for you?"

"Don't worry bout me. I'll be fine til mornin."

"Don't be silly. Why don't you go sit down in the parlor and I'll fix you something nice."

"All right."

Harv sat alone in the parlor thinking about what he needed to do tomorrow. He should rent himself a wagon so that he could travel farther out of the city. Who knew where Eliza Jane might have gone, especially if she didn't want to be found.

"Here we go," Mrs. Masters said as she entered the parlor. "Now you eat up."

"Thank ya Ma'am."

Harv enjoyed the meal and the woman's company. He told her about running into the conductor who grew up with her boys. She talked about how her sons had moved out west and how much she missed them. They had promised to visit, but she hadn't seen them in four years.

"I'm sure they will come for a visit soon," Harv encouraged her.

"You look tired," said Mrs. Masters.

"I am kinda bushed. All day on the train and then lookin around town."

"Well, I'll clean up. Why don't you get yourself to bed. Breakfast will be at six tomorrow morning. You'll get to meet some of the other boarders then too."

"Thanks for supper. I'll see ya in the mornin."

Harv walked up the stairs towards his room. As he walked along the hallway he heard the turning of a door knob. He hoped he wouldn't see anyone. He was too tired to be friendly. Harv turned the corner and saw a tall, red-headed woman walking down the hallway. 'It couldn't be,' he thought.

"Excuse me," he called out to the person.

The woman turned around and stood frozen as she recognized Harv Miller's face.

"Eliza Jane…"

"Harv…what are you doing here?"

His first thoughts were to tell her how angry he was that she ran off and worried her family so, but he knew that wouldn't accomplish anything. He took a deep breath before answering.

"I came to find you," Harv whispered.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Harv and Eliza Jane stood there for a few minutes in uncomfortable silence, neither one of them sure what to say next. Eliza Jane looked down at her trembling hands.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"Willie saw ya headin out of town. Almanzo and Charles went to the train station, but they missed ya. The stationmaster told em where you were headed and I decided it was best for me to come find ya." Harv paused and swallowed hard. "Why Eliza?"

"I want to start over."

"You coulda done that without runnin off."

Eliza Jane shook her head. "Almanzo would never let me go off to live alone. But with Almanzo and Laura getting married in a few months, it's time for us to live our own lives."

"That ain't it and you know it."

"What do you mean?"

"You left cuz of me, didn't ya?"

"Harv, I don't know what…"

"Eliza…" interrupted Harv. "Laura told me."

Eliza Jane blushed. There was no hiding her secret now. Her face took on a sour expression.

"Don't be angry with Laura. She was worried about ya. She thought it was her fault you run off." Harv paused. "But you know that ain't true."

Mrs. Masters appeared in the upstairs hallway. "Oh, I see you've met Miss Wilder."

Harv smiled. "Yes I have."

"I'm going to bed. See you two in the morning."

"Good night," Harv and Eliza Jane said in unison.

After Mrs. Masters shut her door, Harv walked over to Eliza Jane. "Why don't we go down to the parlor. No one is awake now."

Eliza Jane didn't respond or move. Harv put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't ya think it's time we talked?"

Eliza Jane nodded and followed Harv downstairs.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Harv and Eliza Jane sat next to one another on the couch. She thought Harv looked as nervous as she was.

"Why didn't ya tell me how ya felt?" Harv asked.

Eliza Jane put her head down and looked into her lap. "I was waiting for you. She stopped for a moment. "I thought we felt the same way…but when I found out you didn't, I felt foolish."

"What makes ya think ya know how I feel?"

"You told me it was Mannie's idea for you to take me to supper."

"I also told ya how much I enjoy your company."

"Harv, I feel more than that. I love you."

"I know…well, at least I know now. Ya gotta understand Eliza, I never gave no thought to marryin. Saw myself as livin alone my whole life."

Eliza Jane frowned and she turned her head away so Harv couldn't see the tears that were forming. Harv cupped her chin in his left hand and turned her head towards him.

"But that don't mean I couldn't give it a thought." Harv smiled. "I don't know what it's like to be in love. Heck, maybe I am in love with ya and I don't know it."

Eliza Jane laughed at Harv's confusion.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Loving you has always been so simple for me."

"That was real nice Eliza, real nice."

"So what are we going to do now?" she asked.

"Well first thing tomorrow I'm gonna call Manzo and tell him we're headin back to Walnut Grove. I'll ask him to meet us in Sleepy Eye."

Harv stood up and extended his hand to Eliza Jane. "As for the rest of it, we'll just havta wait and see."


	8. Chapter 8

**Interference**

**Chapter 8**

Almanzo stood on the platform of the Sleepy Eye train station. He saw Eliza Jane and Harv step off the train and ran to meet them. He embraced his sister with all his might.

"Oh Sis, it's so good to see ya." Almanzo stepped back and smiled at her. He extended his hand out to Harv. Almanzo gave him a nod of approval.

"The wagon is right around the corner." Almanzo glanced over at his sister. "Laura is achin to see ya. She woulda come with me but she's teachin until you're ready to come back." Almanzo began to walk towards the wagon.

Eliza Jane grabbed his arm. "Mannie, I'm sorry for running off like I did."

"Aw, don't worry about. All I care about is that you're safe."

"No, I was wrong. I acted like a school girl." Eliza Jane hung her head in shame.

Almanzo touched her chin and lifted her head back up. "Sis, you're talkin to a man who left town because his future father-in-law insisted he wait two years to get married." Almanzo chuckled. "We all do foolish things when it comes to love."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

By the time they made it back to Walnut Grove, school was being dismissed for the day. Many of the school children ran to Almanzo's wagon when they spotted Miss Wilder. She was forced to get down and answer some of their questions while Almanzo and Harv sat laughing at one another.

Eliza Jane saw Laura coming down the schoolhouse steps. She excused herself and ran to meet her. She stooped down and hugged Laura.

"Oh Laura, I can't wait to tell you everything!"

"Does this mean you're not mad at me?" asked Laura warily.

"Mad? Of course I'm not mad. If you hadn't told Harv, he never would have come to look for me. I would probably still be in St. Louis feeling sorry for myself."

Laura smiled. "So I take it things went well."

"They went well enough. Can we have supper at Nellie's tonight? I simply have to tell you everything."

"Sure, I'd love to."

Eliza Jane hugged her once again and the women walked arm in arm over to Almanzo's wagon. Almanzo jumped off the seat and bent down to plant a small kiss on Laura's cheek.

"I wasn't gone too long, was I?" he whispered into her ear.

"Any time we're apart is too long for me," she whispered back.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

At supper Eliza Jane told Laura about her chance meeting with Harv at the boarding house. She filled Laura in on their conversations during the train ride home too.

"Harv told me all about his life in Illinois before moving to Minnesota. We had talked about it some before, but now he seemed to fill me in on all the details…like he really wants me to know him better. And I told him all about growing up in New York and how strict Mother and Father were. I even shared a few stories about his good old friend Manzo." Eliza Jane giggled like a young girl.

"Well you look happier than I've ever seen you," said Laura. In the back of her mind Laura was nervous Eliza Jane was getting her hopes up too high. "Eliza Jane, I am happy for you, but didn't Harv say you two would have to wait and see what happens?"

"Well yes…but he came back with me didn't he? And he says he'll be staying in Walnut Grove a while longer too."

"I know, but he hasn't proposed yet."

"Why are you trying to ruin my happiness Laura?"

"I'm not. I just don't want you to be disappointed if Harv doesn't ask you to marry him."

"Because you think he won't, don't you?"

"That's not what I think at all…"

"Why can't Harv and I be as happy as you and Almanzo?" Eliza Jane interrupted. "Are you worried we'll get married first, is that it?"

"Eliza Jane, I've never even given it a thought. I hope the two of you end up as happy as Almanzo and I." Laura reached over and placed her hand on Eliza Jane's shoulder. "I just don't want you to be as upset as you were when you ran away. I was worried about you. I didn't know where you had gone or what you would do." Laura turned away and looked into her plate. "And I felt awful when I thought it was all my fault."

Tears started to form in Laura's eyes. Eliza Jane put down her cup of coffee and smiled over at her. "I'm sorry Laura. This is all so new to me. Maybe you're right. I shouldn't count my eggs before they're hatched. But I can still dream, can't I?"

Laura smiled. "Why not, I did that for over a year while waiting for your brother to notice me."

The two women laughed.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Life was good. Caroline and Laura's sister, Carrie worked in secret on patchwork quilts to put in Laura's keepsake box. Charles spent all his spare time building the keepsake box and a few special pieces of furniture for Laura's new home.

Almanzo had plowed and planted his crop at the new farm and tended to it with care. He remembered the words Charles spoke to him about farmer's wives and was determined to have a successful growing season.

Eliza Jane and Harv continued having supper almost every evening and they would often go on picnics after church services on Sundays. Laura hoped Harv planned to propose one day. She knew how crushed Eliza Jane would be if Harv ever left without her.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Walnut Grove had been without rain for over a month. Crops were beginning to show the effects of the hot, dry weather. Almanzo's seedlings were struggling. While the irrigation ditches he dug were a big help, he knew the water supply was dwindling and his crop would need a healthy rain soon.

For days thunder rumbled across the prairie. Splashes of lightening brightened the night sky. The danger of prairie fires was high, and many nights Charles stared out the kitchen window hoping his worst fears wouldn't come true.

Thick, black clouds rolled in one evening. Charles and Almanzo looked out of their front windows, like many of their neighbors, fearing the impending doom. When it came, it was over in the matter of minutes, but the large balls of hail, left every man's crop smashed lifelessly into the ground. The rain that followed was no longer an answered prayer.

The next morning, Almanzo rode over to the new farm. He walked the entire field where his once promising crop laid. He let Laura down. They had no crop, no land, and no home. He thought of Charles' words once again. Just this once, he wished the words of wisdom Charles had imparted to him on that night long ago, proved wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**Interference**

**Chapter 9**

It was Sunday morning. The farmers whose crops had been destroyed two nights ago drove their families into town, in the hopes Reverend Alden could do more for their crushed spirits than they could do with their mangled crops.

Laura caught sight of a sullen Almanzo sitting next to Eliza Jane as she walked into church. Harv Miller sat in a chair alongside the chalkboard. Eliza Jane offered Laura a weak smile.

Almanzo had stopped by the Ingalls farm on Saturday morning after he went to see what was left of his young crop. He told Laura they would have to postpone the wedding for a year or two until he got back on his feet. This news on top of Charles' mutilated field brought sadness to the little house on the prairie.

Laura gazed over at Almanzo hoping to catch his eye, but he kept his head hung low. Laura had brought the picnic basket with her anyway. Maybe some time alone together would lighten his spirits.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

After services Laura waited by her Pa's wagon. She saw Almanzo walking down the church steps and went to meet him.

"Hi Manly," she said with a smile.

"Howdy Beth."

"Do you still want to picnic at the lake?"

"I'm not really in the mood."

"Aw c'mon Manly, it'll do you some good."

"I doubt it."

"Well let's give it a try. Should we ask Eliza Jane and Harv to join us?

"I guess."

The two couples drove out to the lake, Harv and Eliza Jane in one wagon, and Almanzo and Laura in the other. Almanzo was quiet the entire drive. Sometimes he reminded Laura of her Pa. For a moment she wondered if she could be a farmer's wife.

When they reached the lake, the men went out to gather firewood while the women set out the food.

"I'm sorry about the wedding Laura," said Eliza Jane. "I wish there were something I could do."

"Thanks Eliza Jane, but we'll just have to wait and see how long it takes for Almanzo to get back on his feet."

"What about that teaching position in Radner…is it still open?"

"I don't know. I never responded to their letter."

"Why don't you contact them and see if the job is still available. With both of you working you'll be able to get married a lot faster."

"Thanks Eliza Jane. I'll send them a wire in the morning." Laura paused before changing the subject. "How are things with Harv?"

"Okay, I suppose. We see one another almost every night, but things haven't progressed any." A nervous giggle escaped from her lips. "I don't want to say anything."

"That's probably the best thing to do. He knows how you feel."

"I am a little scared though."

"About what?"

"Harv's been thinking Almanzo might want his old job back at the Feed & Seed. He's talking about moving on."

"Maybe it's a good thing we came out here today," said Laura. "It will give them a chance to talk."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

After lunch, Harv asked Eliza Jane to go for a walk. Harv and Eliza Jane walked hand in hand along the trail. They spied an eagle soaring way above their heads.

"Don't you wish you could be an eagle sometimes?" asked Harv.

Eliza Jane chuckled. "Why would I wish that?"

"To be so free…free to fly and land wherever you see fit, without worryin about jobs, responsibilities and commitments."

She glanced over at him. The word "commitments" stuck in her mind. Was he trying to tell her something?

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Laura sat across from Almanzo on the tablecloth. Their heated discussion now at a standstill, they sat together in silence. A few days ago they were happily preparing for their wedding, but now the wedding and their happiness seemed to be a dream.

Almanzo broke the silence. "Beth, I've let you down and I've let your Pa down too. It just don't seem right you workin to make up for my loses."

"Almanzo, they're my loses too. What's wrong with me teaching in Radner and helping out the man I love?"

"I won't be much of a husband if I can't provide for us. This is my problem and I'll figure it out on my own."

"Manly, don't you know when you asked me to become your wife your problems became my problems. You can't shut me out just to save your pride."

Almanzo looked angry over her choice of words.

"My Pa has left home more than once to find work when he needed to."

"That's cuz he's the man of the house," Almanzo said defensively.

"And when Pa got hurt by that millstone, it was Ma who supported the family," Laura refuted. "I know Pa didn't like it, but he put his pride on the shelf and did what was best for the family."

Almanzo stood up and pointed down at her. "You are not going to take that teaching position Laura," he said with firm resolve.

Laura stood up and moved in close to him. "I'm going to see if the position is still available, and if it is, I'm going to Radner. I won't stand by and watch you struggle just to prove yourself to my Pa."

"Then I guess it's up to you Laura. Do you want to teach in Radner or do you want to marry me?"

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

When Harv and Eliza Jane made their way back they knew something was wrong. Laura sat by herself on the tablecloth and Almanzo was leaning up against a distant tree.

"What happened?" Eliza Jane asked Laura.

"I don't want to talk about it," answered Laura. She looked over at Harv. "Do you mind dropping me off at home on your way back?"

"Course not," replied Harv.

"I'll ride with Mannie to make it easier," said Eliza Jane. "I'll see you tomorrow Harv. See you in school Laura."

Laura nodded. Harv tipped his hat and then turned to help Laura onto the wagon seat. They all headed back towards town in earth shattering silence.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Almanzo hadn't spoken a word since they returned from the lake. When Eliza Jane and he sat down in front of the fireplace for tea he stared into the glowing embers.

"Mannie won't you please tell me what happened today?" Eliza Jane asked.

"Laura thinks I can't provide for her, that's what happened," Almanzo said in anger.

"Did she say that?" asked a suspicious Eliza Jane.

"No, but she wants to take a teachin position in Radner."

"I was the one who suggested she take that job, Almanzo. If you want to be angry with someone then be angry with me."

"You don't understand Sis. I created this mess. I ain't gonna have Laura fixin it for me."

"Does she see it that way?"

"Well, no but…."

Eliza interrupted him. "Then you shouldn't let your foolish pride get in the way of common sense. If she is willing to help then let her. Why push off the wedding when you don't have to?"

"I'll never have Laura's respect, or her pa's, if she takes that job in Radner."

"I can't speak for Charles, but I'm sure Laura would respect you even more if you let her help out."

"I told Laura that she had to choose between marryin me and teachin. I won't go back on that."

"Oh Almanzo, I wish you hadn't done that! I hope you know what you're doing."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Laura sat up in her bed looking up at the roof. She couldn't sleep. The reality of marrying Almanzo seemed as impossible as it did the first day she met him. When she told him she would never be able to say obey in their wedding vows, she didn't think her first challenge would come up so quickly. For the first time since she knew Almanzo, she wondered if they were meant to be together. Laura cried herself to sleep as Caroline listened from her own room, hoping Almanzo would change his mind.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

The next morning dawned as gray as Laura's mood. She rode with her Pa into town. She stopped by the post office and asked Mrs. Foster to send a telegram to the school in Radner.

When Laura approached the school she could see Manly and Eliza Jane sitting in his wagon.

"Good morning Laura," said Eliza Jane.

"Miss Wilder."

Almanzo glanced down at her but said nothing. Laura walked into the school house without uttering a word to him.

At lunch time Laura asked Mrs. Foster if she had received any word from Radner. The school was still interested in having Laura teach there. She sent an immediate response of acceptance and walked back to the school house to tell Eliza Jane.

"Eliza Jane guess what…" Laura said as she entered the classroom.

"What are you so excited about?" asked Eliza Jane.

"The position in Radner is still open. I wired them to accept their offer. Isn't that wonderful!"

Eliza Jane withheld her excitement for the moment. "What are you going to tell Almanzo?"

"I'm going to tell him I got the job. Maybe he'll change his mind."

"I don't think so Laura. My brother can be pretty stubborn."

"Then so be it. I won't stay here and wait to get married when I can be teaching and helping the man I love."

A worried Eliza Jane uttered the same words she had imparted to Almanzo the night before. "I hope you know what you're doing."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

After school Laura rode out with Harv and Eliza Jane to the Wilder farm. She found Almanzo in the barn.

"Hello Manly." She smiled.

"Hi Beth."

"I have some great news for you."

"I could use some right about now."

"I got that teaching position in Radner."

"How is that good news?"

"Almanzo, I want to get married. If you and I work together we can get married faster than with you working alone."

"I already told ya Beth, you can't take that teachin position."

"And I told you I wouldn't sit back and watch you struggle when I can be helping out."

"I won't change my mind. Either you stay here and marry me or you take that teachin position."

A sullen Laura looked down at the ring finger of her left hand. She rubbed her engagement ring between her fingers before slipping it off. She extended her arm out to him and placed the ring in the palm of his hand.

"Goodbye Almanzo," she said walking out of the barn and heading towards home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Interference**

**Chapter 10**

A somber Laura walked to school the next morning. Caroline and Charles had tried to reassure her everything would work out, but she couldn't see how anything would be right ever again. Laura dreaded getting up in front of the class today and pretending life was fine.

At recess Laura went to the post office to see if a response from the school in Radner had come. Their telegram said they were thrilled to have her and would expect her at the end of August. Not sure if she should be ecstatic she got the job or disappointed about leaving Walnut Grove, Laura sat down on the bench outside the post office.

Mrs. Foster hung her head out the window. "Is everything all right Laura?"

"Well I am excited about this teaching job, but it will be the first time I've ever really been away from home for any length of time."

Mrs. Foster smiled. "Wouldn't you come home on the weekends?"

"No, I'm going to stay in Radner."

"What will Almanzo do while you're away?"

"I don't know," said Laura. 'Probably find himself a new wife,' she thought.

Laura walked back to school when the bell rang. She couldn't help but feel sorry about her lost dreams.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

When Eliza Jane heard about Laura's plans to go to Radner she tried to sound happy. "That's…that's wonderful Laura," she said with a smile. But inside she was filled with dread. Eliza Jane felt this was the end of Laura and Almanzo's relationship, and she felt responsible. Why had she even suggested the job to her in the first place?

"Eliza Jane, you don't have to pretend with me. I'm disappointed it didn't work out between Almanzo and me too."

"I wish you would at least reconsider staying in Radner."

"It's going to be hard, I know…but I can't forget Almanzo if I see him all the time, and seeing another woman on his arm would be too painful," admitted Laura.

"I admire you…going off to start a new life on your own," said Eliza Jane. "You know what you want out of life. I wish I did."

"Well maybe Harv can help."

"Perhaps. We're going on a picnic this Sunday after church."

"I hope things work out for the two of you," said Laura.

"Thanks."

Laura turned to leave, but took a moment to look around the schoolhouse where she had grown up. "I sure am going to miss this school," she whispered. She glanced back at Eliza Jane and then walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Eliza Jane sat at her desk for a few minutes before gathering her things. She hoped and prayed Almanzo would change his mind when she told him about Laura's plans, but she knew how stubborn her younger brother could be.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

On Sunday morning Eliza Jane put on the green dress she had bought when Harv came to town. She thought it might be good luck. Harv had hinted he wanted to talk to her about something.

Harv picked her up and they drove to church together, like they did every Sunday since they returned from St. Louis. Almanzo decided to go alone in his wagon.

Laura and her family stopped to talk to the Olesons on the way into church. Their daughter Nellie and her husband Percival Dalton were behind them. Laura peeked over at Nellie's growing belly and felt jealous.

As long as she could remember, Laura had been jealous of Nellie Oleson. Nellie always had more money, better toys, and prettier dresses than any girl in Walnut Grove. And it seemed once again Nellie had everything Laura wanted. Here was mean, ole Nellie with a wonderful husband and a baby on the way. Laura's dreams of marrying and having children - Almanzo's children - were all but lost to her now. Life was so unfair.

"Don't you think so Laura?"

Shaken out of her thoughts all Laura uttered was a confused, "Huh?"

"I said, 'don't you think I look as big as mother?'" chuckled Nellie unaware of Laura's thoughts.

Laura offered a tiny smile. "You are pretty big Nellie. What does Doc Baker say?"

"To cut down on food. Other than that we're doing fine." Nellie patted her round belly.

"That's good." Laura said goodbye and walked into church before Nellie could say anything else.

During the service Laura was distracted. She wasn't sure if it was from the guilt over her thoughts about Nellie or from a set of blue eyes that stared at her from across the aisle. She focused on Reverend Alden and hoped Almanzo would turn away.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Laura stood alone next to the Ingalls wagon waiting for her parents and sisters to finish chatting with friends. She saw Almanzo approaching and felt a lump form in her throat.

Almanzo removed his hat when he reached her. "Hi Beth."

"Hi Manly."

"My sister told me ya took that teachin job."

Laura stood up straight and made sure to look in his eyes when she responded, "Yes, I did."

"Now the wedddin's off, why do ya need to work?"

"I don't need to work. I have to start a new life for myself. I can't sit around Walnut Grove wishing things were different."

"Things were fine til ya stopped believen I could provide for us," Almanzo said defensively.

"We've already been though this Almanzo. I know you can provide, but I wanted to help so we could get married sooner, rather than later. I don't know why you think that's a bad thing."

"I never woulda gotten your pa's respect, that's why."

"Is that what you're worried about?" Laura shook her head in disbelief. "I thought you were marring me, not my pa." She shook her head again. "I can't believe you threw it all away just because you were afraid of what Pa might think!"

"I didn't throw nothin away, you did," accused Almanzo pointing is finger at her. "You made that choice."

"You didn't give me any choice." Laura knew it was pointless to continue. "Excuse me Almanzo," she said and then walked over to stand beside Charles.

An angry Almanzo hopped onto his wagon and chirruped his horses into a fast trot.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

The lake looked beautiful and refreshing that day. It was hot in the sun, but they placed the tablecloth and the picnic basket under the trees and enjoyed a lovely lunch in the shade.

Eliza Jane was glad the school term would end next week and she could have some time to herself. It was the first time she ever remember being happy over not teaching school. She was sure Harv was going to propose and she would have so many plans to make. Harv had been quiet most of the afternoon. Eliza Jane thought he must be nervous.

After lunch they took a walk in the woods. Eliza Jane couldn't concentrate. She was too excited and anxious over what Harv had to say. She wished he would tell her already. Eliza Jane stumbled over a fallen branch and Harv reached for her. They lost their balance and Harv pulled her into him to keep from falling. They stood face to face for a moment, but then Harv pulled away as if burned by fire.

"What's wrong?" asked Eliza Jane.

"Nothin, I just…"

"Just what?"

Harv took a deep breath. "Eliza, I have to be honest with ya." Harv pointed to a large rock and asked her to sit down.

"I want ya to know how much I like spendin time with ya. You've been a good friend." Harv paused, trying to figure out how to say it. "But I…I just can't be what ya want me to be."

Eliza Jane trembled. She felt the tears forming and lowered her head to hide her face.

"I ain't the marryin type. I like livin alone."

"I...I don't understand. We get along so well," Eliza Jane said without looking up. She fiddled with the string on her bag.

"I know, but I don't think of ya in the way a man thinks of a wife."

"But the compliments about my hair and my dress, the way we shared things about growing up…you knew how I felt when you came back with me." The tears were streaming down her face but she was too angry and hurt to care. She looked at him and said, "How could you let me believe you cared for me?"

"I do care for ya Eliza, just not the way you want me to." Harv sat down next to her on the rock and reached for her hand. She pulled it away as if it had been bitten by a snake. "When I said I would come back, I told ya we would have to wait and see. I kept thinkin if I waited longer it would come to me…I would feel somethin. But I don't Eliza. You're a real special woman, but I…I just don't love ya."

"I feel so foolish. How could I have been silly enough to think you could love me?" Eliza Jane looked up at the sky for answers.

Harv put his hand on top of hers. This time she didn't pull away. "Eliza…" He waited for her to look at him. "If I ever cared for anybody that way, it woulda been you."

She leaned into him and cried. He put his arms around her and hugged her until the sun fell behind the trees.


	11. Chapter 11

**Interference**

Author's note: In the show, Harv Miller got married and moved to St. Louis. These events have been changed to accommodate the happenings of this story and stories to follow.

**Chapter 11**

Two weeks after his proclamation, Harv Miller boarded a train in Sleepy Eye bound for Minneapolis. Almanzo and Eliza Jane were there to see him off.

Eliza Jane had made Harv promise not to tell Almanzo about their conversation. Manzo thought Harv was moving on to give him his old job back. Not one to pry, Almanzo didn't ask about Harv's relationship with his sister.

"Good luck to ya," said Almanzo. He shook Harv's hand. "I'll wait for ya in the wagon," he told Eliza Jane.

"You'll write once you get settled, won't you?" Eliza Jane asked.

"You betcha," replied Harv.

"I hope it goes well for you in Minneapolis." Eliza Jane dabbed at her right eye with a gloved hand.

Harv hesitated before answering. He took a breath as if to speak, but then reached over and embraced her. "Thanks for everythin Eliza…your friendship and your understandin." He pulled away just in time to see her blush fade.

"All aboard!" the conductor yelled over the noise of the train's engine.

Harv picked up the bag at his feet and boarded the train. He found a window seat and sat down. He looked out at Eliza, who stood there holding in tears. He wished he felt differently. Eliza deserved better.

As the train pulled away, Eliza Jane walked to the end of the platform. She waved her white handkerchief at Harv as she watched her hopes and dreams disappear around the bend.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

School was out for the summer, but Laura and her family were busy getting ready for her trip to Radner. Carrie and Grace finished the patchwork quilt they had been putting together for the wedding. They thought it would keep Laura from getting homesick. Caroline took the new petticoats and nightgowns she had sewed and packed them into Laura's trunk. She thought it was sad she wasn't taking them to Almanzo's new home as planned. Charles hid the keepsake box in the loft, hoping things might change. Laura hadn't spoken Almanzo's name in weeks. It almost made Charles wish for the days Laura couldn't stop talking about him.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Eliza Jane's summer burbled along the same as many others. Teaching wasn't there to keep her occupied, so she spent her time reading and helping Almanzo with the farm. Almanzo had been exceptionally quiet since his break up with Laura. It made the summer seem to drag on even longer.

Church had become an uncomfortable situation too. Almanzo and Laura couldn't help but run into one another there. After services, Eliza Jane would often stop by to talk with Laura. Almanzo would wait impatiently in his wagon, staring at them.

Eliza Jane begged and pleaded with Almanzo to change his mind and reconcile with Laura, but he remained stubborn, refusing to knuckle under just to make Laura happy.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

It was mid-August before Almanzo broke down and agreed to drive out to the Ingalls farm to see Laura. She would be leaving for Radner at the end of the week. As he drove along, he still wasn't sure what he'd say.

Almanzo saw Laura's face appear in the upstairs window when he pulled in. The lamp light surrounded her head, making her look like she had an angelic aura. He removed his hat before knocking on the door. When it opened, Charles was on the other side. He gave Almanzo a half-hearted greeting and ushered him in. Caroline was sitting in her rocking chair. He greeted her.

"Good evening Almanzo," she said, trying to hide her glee.

"Is Laura here?" asked Almanzo.

"Yeah, she's here," answered Charles. He turned to look at Caroline. She gave him a stern look which begged him to call Laura downstairs.

"Half-pint," he called up towards the loft.

"Yes sir."

"Almanzo's here to see you."

"I'll be down in a minute," Laura replied. She checked her face in the mirror before climbing down the ladder.

"Hi Beth."

She made a point not to call him Manly. "Hi Almanzo."

"Can we talk outside?"

Laura looked at her parents. Charles nodded. "I suppose," she answered.

Almanzo opened the door and Laura stepped into the yard. The warm air was uncomfortable.

Almanzo fiddled with the rim of his hat. He tried to look at her, but had to stare down at his feet to get the words out. "So I hear you're leavin end of the week."

"Yes, I am. I want to get settled and meet some of the people."

Almanzo nodded. "Well…I…a just wanted to wish you luck."

"You drove all the way out here to wish me luck?" Laura rolled her eyes. She hesitated before continuing. "I hoped you had changed your mind."

"Ya did?" said a puzzled Almanzo. He thought she was looking forward to her new life.

"Well of course I did. I loved you. I…I still love you," she admitted.

"I love you too," he whispered. He swallowed hard to get rid of the lump in his throat.

"So then why are we apart?"

"Cuz you're goin off to Radner," he explained.

"I wanted to go to Radner to help the man I love. I didn't want to wait to get married."

"I told ya how I felt about it."

"Yes, you told me…" She fiddled with her fingers. "But I thought you might change your mind."

"I won't," he said with determination, looking right into her eyes.

"And neither will I."

"I guess this really is goodbye then."

Feeling defeated she answered, "I guess it is." Laura fought to keep the tears from falling.

"I'll miss ya Beth."

"I'll miss you too Manly."

Almanzo got up on his wagon and chirruped to the horses. Laura watched him drive away and then ran up to loft to release her tears.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Caroline waited downstairs until Laura's cries could no longer be heard. She climbed the ladder up to the loft and went to sit at the end of Laura's bed. Laura sat up and wiped her face. Caroline waited for Laura to start.

"I thought he came to tell me he changed his mind."

"So did I," admitted Caroline.

"But he's just as against me teaching now as he was when I first told him."

"I'm sorry. I wish things had turned out differently." Caroline stroked her hair. "I'm very proud of you. You didn't let it stop you from living. In a couple of days you'll be carving out a new life for yourself." Caroline smiled. "I know you'll do well."

"Thanks Ma."

"And don't give up on Almanzo. Your leaving for Radner could be the best thing for both of you."

Laura was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember how lonely and sad you were when Almanzo moved to Sleepy Eye, after your pa told him he would have to wait two years to marry you?" Laura nodded. It had been a very hard time for her. "Well, I'm sure you won't be gone long before Almanzo starts feeling the same way. I know you've been apart, but he still gets to see you in town and at church. Maybe some time without you will change his mind."

"I hope you're right Ma." She hugged Caroline.

"Now try to get some sleep. We'll go into the Mercantile in the morning to get the rest of the things you need for your trip." Caroline planted a kiss on Laura's forehead.

Laura snuggled underneath the covers. "Goodnight Ma," she called to Caroline who had started down the ladder. "I love you."

"I love you too," replied Caroline, giving her daughter one last smile before going downstairs.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

The next morning Eliza Jane made her way into town. After stopping by the Mercantile she made her way over to the post office to see if the Wilders had any mail. Mrs. Foster greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning Miss Wilder. I'm so glad you stopped by."

"Good morning Mrs. Foster, is there any mail for us today?"

"Yes there is," she replied with excitement. "A letter came from Minneapolis." Mrs. Foster smiled.

"Oh," Eliza Jane said in surprise. She didn't know if Harv would actually write to her.

Eliza Jane timidly took the envelope and read the front. It was definitely Harv's handwriting. She wondered if he missed her. She missed him terribly and didn't know how much longer she could walk around trying not to answer people's questions about the man everyone considered her beau.

"I hope it's good news."

A startled Eliza Jane picked up her head. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"I said, 'I hope it's good news,'" repeated Mrs. Foster.

"Oh, thank you." Eliza Jane left the post office and walked towards home.

She didn't have the courage to open the letter, so she put it in her hand bag. She reached into the bag a few times on the way home and felt for the envelope. Eliza Jane wondered what Harv had said. She would be crushed if he seemed to be getting along too well without her. Once she got home, she took the envelope out of her hand bag and put it in her writing desk for safe keeping. Maybe her curiosity would over power her fear and force her to open it.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Friday morning dawned sunny and bright; a beautiful day to travel. Charles put Laura's trunk in the back of the wagon. Once everyone was ready to go, the Ingalls family made their way to Nellie's Restaurant to wait for the stage. Charles looked over at Laura standing on the porch. He couldn't believe this young woman was his little Half-pint. How sad he would be to see her go. He tried hard to hide it. He knew Laura was having a hard time leaving Walnut Grove.

Nellie Dalton waddled out onto the porch. Her swollen belly made her uncomfortable. "Laura," she said. "I know we haven't always been the best of friends." Both women smiled as she stared into the eyes of her former arch-enemy. "But I wanted you to know, I'm really going to miss you." Nellie blinked her eyes several times to keep the tears from flowing.

"I'll miss you too Nellie." Laura laughed. "You know if anyone had ever told me I would miss seeing you, I would have thought he was insane."

"Me too." Nellie smiled.

"I hope you'll write and tell me all about the baby."

"I will," nodded Nellie. She reached over to hug Laura. She had to turn sideways to get her belly out of the way. Laura closed her eyes to hide how moist they had become. She no longer felt jealous.

Nellie excused herself to go back inside and help her husband. Laura watched her for a few moments. How different Nellie had been since her marriage. The sound of the oncoming stage made Laura turn around. She was suddenly anxious. She faced her mother with fear in her eyes.

Caroline pulled her into an embrace. "You'll be just fine," she whispered.

Laura looked up and nodded. "I'll miss you Ma." She hugged her mother and then said goodbye to her younger sisters. She hugged them both and then stepped off the porch to meet her pa who had been busy strapping her trunk to the stage.

Charles cupped her head in his hand and admired her. He shook his head. "Hard to believe this young woman is my Half-pint." He blinked away tears.

Laura could only nod her head. She couldn't speak with the large lump that had formed in her throat. She had never imagined how hard it would be to say goodbye to her beloved Pa.

"I know you'll do a good job Half-pint." He didn't want to say what was in his heart. How could he tell her he wished she would stay?

Laura swallowed hard. "Thanks Pa." She looked down at her feet so her father wouldn't see her tears. "I'll write as soon as I can."

"Good. It will make it easier on your Ma knowing you're settled."

She looked at him and smirked. "Easier on Ma?"

"And on your Pa too," he confessed.

"I'll miss you Pa." Laura began to cry.

He held her against him and stroked her hair. She felt his body struggle to keep from crying. He swallowed hard several times before letting her go. As she stepped back, she saw Almanzo standing on the bridge into town. He faced towards the mill. She thought he might look over at her, but he kept a stoic watch over the turning mill wheel.

Charles helped her onto the stage. They all said goodbye again before the stage driver chirruped to the horses. A somber Almanzo watched the stage head out of town and began his long walk towards home. He still couldn't believe she was gone.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Far away from town, an anxious Eliza Jane had pulled the letter from Harv out of her desk and gone for a walk in the woods. She found a large rock by the creek bed and sat down. She pulled the envelope out of her hand bag. Eliza Jane stared at it for a few minutes, still unsure she wanted to hear Harv's news. She took a hair pin out of her bun and sliced the envelope. She pulled out the papers inside and unfolded them. She didn't make it any further than, "Dear Eliza," before she folded them again. She put them back in her bag and started to walk home.

Feeling like a coward, she stopped before hitting the main road towards home. "Oh for goodness sake," she said out loud. She marched back to a soft, grassy spot underneath an oak tree and grabbed the letter out of her bag. She unfolded the pages again and began to read.

_Dear Eliza,_

_I've reached Minneapolis and…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Interference**

Author's note: For this story I used some of the dialogue from the "Laura Ingalls Wilder" episodes. Sometimes a writer has to admit there is no better way to express something than the words of another writer.

Author's note: It would actually take Charles and his family over four hours to travel from Walnut Grove to Sleepy Eye. Assuming Laura and Almanzo were over an hour away from Walnut Grove when they met up, and then traveled at least an hour back to pick up Eliza Jane; it would be late afternoon before they reached Sleepy Eye to join Laura's family at the blind school. I have shortened the travel time for the purpose of this story.

**Chapter 12**

When Eliza Jane finished reading Harv's letter, she tucked it back into the envelope and slid it into her hand bag. She thought Harv sounded happy. He was working at one of the three general stores in Minneapolis. He had found himself a small tract of land and would plant his first crop next spring.

Eliza Jane remembered what Harv told her about how much he enjoyed being able to pick up and move whenever the mood struck him. She didn't know what that was like. She was always busy playing the responsible older sister.

As thoughts tumbled around in her head, she came up with an idea which would help Laura and Almanzo, and herself at the same time. Eliza Jane got up and ran towards home.

When she reached the farm, she dashed into the house screaming her brother's name. "Almanzo! Almanzo!" she yelled.

When there was no response she rushed back outside and headed to the barn, but that was empty too. She hitched up the team and was about to climb up when she saw Almanzo moseying down the hill.

"Almanzo!" she cried and ran to meet him.

He became alarmed when he saw her running. "What's wrong Sis?" he said, grabbing both her arms.

"Nothing." She shook her head and paused to catch her breath. "It's just…" Could she actually say it? "Harv wrote me the other day. He's moving to St. Louis and he wants me to go with him. We're getting married!" she exclaimed.

A wide-eyed Almanzo hugged her. "I can't believe it!" he laughed. "I'm so happy for ya!" He hugged her again.

"Did the stage leave already?" she asked.

"It left about an hour ago. Why?"

"Don't you see, I'll be leaving. Walnut Grove will need a new teacher. You'll have the house. Laura can teach and you can still get married."

"I've gotta catch her." Almanzo raced into the house and took Laura's ring out of the box he kept on his dresser. He tucked it into his pocket and ran out to the wagon. He screamed, "I love you!" to Eliza Jane as he prodded the horses into a gallop.

"I love you too!" she called after him. Eliza Jane watched the trail of dust left by the speeding wagon. She bowed her head and shuffled into the house. Once inside, she went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea and to think about what she had done.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Almanzo knew he was pushing the horses hard, but he didn't care. He had to get to Laura and tell her how much he loved her. He couldn't believe what a fool he had been. How could he ever think of living life without Beth? "Hah!" he screamed to the horses, smacking them with the reins. "C'mon now! Move!" He just had to catch her.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Charles, Caroline and the girls were in their wagon on the way to the blind school in Sleepy Eye. It was Mary and Adam's anniversary, and they promised they would drive out after seeing Laura off.

They talked about the different emotions the day's events would bring, and both hoped Laura and Almanzo's life together would become as much of a reality as Mary and Adam's.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Almanzo could make out the small shape of the stage coach far ahead. He slapped the tired horses again, knowing they deserved a good rest. As he got closer and closer to the stage he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. 'Just a little farther,' he thought.

He pulled up alongside the coach and told the driver there was an urgent message for one of his passengers. Laura gasped when she recognized the driver of the wagon. Almanzo pulled his horses to a stop and jumped off . He ran to the stage.

"Laura, I gotta talk to ya," he said in between breaths. He swallowed hard. "Eliza Jane is goin to St. Louis. She's gettin married."

An angry and confused Laura answered, "You drove all the way out here to tell me that?"

"No, I came to tell ya that I love ya. I'm sorry I was such a stubborn fool. Please come back to Walnut Grove," he pleaded.

Laura wasn't sure what to do. "Manly, I want to teach. I love you…really I do, but I love to teach too."

"Beth, you can teach in Walnut Grove now that Eliza Jane's leavin…and we'll have a house too. We can get married right away."

"I thought you said I couldn't teach."

"I did." He shook his head. "Sometimes my pride gets in the way of my judgment." He reached into his pocket. "Look, I brought the ring. Please say yes!"

Laura chuckled. "Well how can I refuse after you almost killed yourself and your horses trying to catch me." She smiled.

He put his arms up and she climbed out of the stage. He kissed her gently and then whispered in her ear, "I'm never gonna be foolish enough to let ya get away again."

They hugged and he waved the driver on. The couple who had been sharing the stage with Laura congratulated them.

"My bag!" exclaimed Laura.

"Forget your bag. Let's go tell your folks."

"They're in Sleepy Eye for Mary and Adam's anniversary."

"Let's go there."

"To Sleepy Eye?"

"Why not?" He shrugged. "We can pick up Eliza Jane on the way."

They ran to his wagon and jumped in. Laura still couldn't believe what was happening.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Everyone sat around the kitchen table at the blind school. Charles and Caroline were overjoyed when they heard the news. Carrie and Grace giggled with delight over Laura and Almanzo's reconciliation.

"You two better pick a date," said Charles as he plowed his fork into a piece of pie.

"How about today?" said Almanzo.

"What?" a surprised Laura replied.

Almanzo looked over at his betrothed. "We'll get a preacher. What do ya say?"

Laura looked around the table. "I don't know," she said looking at her pa.

"Don't look at me. After all this fuss, I might change my mind and make you wait until you're eighteen." Everyone laughed.

Mary reached across the table and grabbed Laura's hand. "Please say yes, Laura. It would be nice for all of us to be together."

"Charles, isn't this Reverend Alden's week in Sleepy Eye?"

"I think you're right Caroline."

That was all Laura needed to hear. "Well all right; let's do it!" Almanzo and Laura looked at one another, full of anxiety and joy.

"I'll go find Reverend Alden," said Charles.

"All right. We'll get ready." Caroline smiled at Laura. 'What a wonderful day this is turning out to be,' she thought.

A short while later, Charles and Reverend Alden walked through the front door. Caroline hugged him. "Oh Reverend Alden, I'm so happy you're here. I know Laura is thrilled to have you perform the ceremony."

"I'm happy about it too Caroline, but where does the time go. It hardly seems possible that Laura could be old enough to get married." He smiled his sweet smile at her. "I do have one request though…" Caroline gave him a puzzled look. "May I speak to Laura privately before the ceremony?"

"Certainly," answered Caroline. "I'll show you were she is."

Caroline and Reverend Alden walked down the hallway to Mary and Adam's bedroom. Caroline knocked and waited for Laura to respond.

"Come in," she said through the door.

They entered and Laura walked over to hug Reverend Alden. Caroline excused herself and left the two of them alone, closing the door behind her.

Laura looked up at the spiritual minister to Walnut Grove. She had spent many years listening to his sermons. More than once she had spoken to him and asked for guidance on how to live her life. It seemed fitting he be the one to guide her into her married life with Almanzo.

"I was just telling your ma how hard it is to believe you're old enough to get married." He smiled at her. He walked closer and took her hands in his. "Laura, I have to confess something to you." A worried expression covered Laura's face. "A Pastor is sometimes like a parent. He should never have favorites. But I have to admit, you and Mary have always been very special to me."

Laura smiled up at him. "You're special to me too, Reverend Alden. It wouldn't be the same without you. You've been there through the good times…and the bad." She stopped and wondered if she should mention it on a day like this one. It was still so hard for her to talk about. "Do you remember what you told me after Baby Freddie died?"

Reverend Alden closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes. I told you that the closer you were to God, the better chance you would have of Him hearing your prayers."

Laura chuckled. "I ran up to the mountains hoping God would answer me."

"But he did answer you Laura. He told you that He wanted you here with your ma and pa, and your brother with Him."

A tear fell down Laura's right cheek. "I know, but it's so hard to accept God's will sometimes." She dabbed at her cheek with a handkerchief.

"If it were easy, everyone would be a Christian." Reverend Alden smiled. "Always remember Laura, that no matter where you are, if you pray, He will listen." Laura nodded and offered him a smile. He embraced her. "Do you think you could be any closer to God than you are right now?" he asked.

Laura looked up into his face and shook her head. "Let's pray together," he said.

They stood together holding hands. They bowed their heads as he began, "Dear Lord, bless this woman and her future husband that they will always live in a way that honors You. Bless them with health and happiness, and strength in times of sorrow...and may You always draw them close to You. Amen."

He stepped back to admire the young woman before him, still astonished at the passing of time. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Laura took a deep breath. "I've waited for this moment for a long time Reverend Alden. I'm more than ready."

"I'll go get your pa."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

In a classroom at the blind school in Sleepy Eye, Laura Elizabeth Ingalls and Almanzo James Wilder exchanged vows. Caroline couldn't help but cry tears of joy after everything Almanzo and Laura had gone through. Charles was proud of his Half-pint. He knew she would make Almanzo a good wife. And he was pleased she stood up for herself, and would now be a wife and a teacher too.

Eliza Jane watched as her younger brother pledged his life and his love to Laura, and was overjoyed that she helped make it happen. She knew it was time for Almanzo and her to lead separate lives. She was ashamed she had deceived him, but she knew Almanzo would never let her go off to live her own life, even if it was what she wanted. She saw it as a chance to do something for Almanzo, and for Laura…and it made her happy.


End file.
